


until i die

by paprbee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive vld end of story, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, just sort of like a series of things i think it could have been like???, oh my god reading it back its actually a mess but im too attached to it to not post it, this is kind of mindless really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paprbee/pseuds/paprbee
Summary: "I miss Takashi too," Adam says instead. "But... we have each other. And he'll be back before we know it.""Yeah," Keith smiles. "We have each other."





	until i die

**Author's Note:**

> i was flipping through songs in an attempt to find some inspiration and came across [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFWUnHJWwCg) and all i could think about was adam. so... adashi is here.

The first time Takashi shows up in their class group they're in what Adam would consider fifth grade even though there's technically no grades but rather ranks to prove you can move forward to in the Garrison. Takashi shows up with a bright smile, stands in front of the class and is full of energy and smiles and Adam can't help but think of how that's not going to last long. Can't help but think of how soon enough their commanding officers and instructors are going to wipe that smile right off Takashi's face.

When he introduces himself he says his full name loudly and proud and Adam is mouthing it slowly because he wants to make sure he gets it right if he ever has to talk to Takashi, wants to make sure he pronounces it correctly because Adam himself knows how annoying it is when people don't try hard enough. He sees Takashi's smile melt off slowly and looks around quickly at his peers, most of them have their faces scrunched and someone shouts out, "Takatakis?" and Adam flinches and turns back to Takashi. Sees how Takashi moves a hand behind his neck and rubs at it sheepishly.

"You guys can call me Shiro."

Takashi takes his seat at the very back of the class because seats are assigned and Adam spares him a glance as he walks past him, his shoulders held high, smile back in his lips again. Adam knows that type of smile, knows it's a fake one because once again Takashi is in front of a group of people that just don't want to try hard enough to even say his name right. Adam thinks of his own name, the one his parents call him at home, the one they said would have been his official name if they weren't worried that he would have a hard time at school or getting a job. At least his name was still relevant to their beliefs in the end.

When class is over Adam swings his book bag over his shoulder and marches straight to Takashi, says, "Hi Takashi, my name is Adam. Do you know where you're headed next?" He wants this gesture to be one of solidarity, of potential friendship if they match well.

"Hi Adam," Takashi says and that easy smile Adam saw at the beginning of class is back. "Uh... flight simulations? I kind of remember where that is from my tour last week."

Adam grins, tilts his head in a motion he hopes conveys the words follow me. Takashi stands immediately, follows after Adam one step behind until they're out in the hall and they can walk side by side.

Walking up to Takashi without having to be prompted to turns out to be one of the best decisions of Adam's life. It becomes the catalyst to the type of people they both become. Takashi does wonders to get Adam to come out of his shell, helps him make friends with all the people Takashi charms into easy smiles and praises that keep feeding Takashi's ego on how he's the best pilot the Garrison has ever seen.

When Takashi becomes too cocky Adam is always there to tug at his ear, pull him back down to Earth, reminds him he- probably wouldn't be doing as great as he is if it weren't for Adam helping him keep up with their assignments. He stops Takashi's boasting and grins when Takashi takes a seat again and picks up his pencil and concedes, nudges his shoulder against Adam's with a small grin.

"Yeah, you're right, Adam."

Adam really tries to ignore the flutter of butterflies in his stomach at the way that smile makes him feel, ignores how they're trickling into their late teens now and Takashi is starting to fill out more than he already was, ignores how that bump against his shoulder had gone from the touch of soft and squishy skin into something firmer and stronger. He turns back to his books so Takashi won't say anything about the blush that's certainly staining his cheeks, grabs the cup of tea that's in front of him and takes a sip before he's clearing his throat and tapping his pencil on the equation again.

"Listen well if you don't want to crash your ship one day," Adam says and Takashi grins, leans his elbow on the table and his cheek against his palm, his free arm throwing itself over the back of Adam's chair, the light touch of a fingertip rubbing against the soft fabric of Adam's t-shirt but he swears he can feel it on his skin.

"I'm all ears."

It's strange but it's rather difficult to keep his feelings down and buried deep where they belong. Every time Adam is with Takashi he wants to blurt it out, wants to tell him he likes him, that he thinks they could be really good together. They already make a great team, bringing a romantic aspect to it would probably make them thrive even more but Adam isn't really looking at this from a critical perspective that much, more than that he just wants to _be_ with Takashi. He can't stand the touches to his shoulders and arms that girls give him even though he _knows_ Takashi isn't going to reciprocate them. He finds that the feeling of jealousy is leagues worse when it's men that come up behind Takashi after a successful simulation or practice flight and they slap their hands into his shoulder, pull him in tight with giant smiles and congratulate him, hates that some of them leave lingering touches that trail from Takashi's shoulders to his lower back, along his arm.

Adam watches from afar, clutching his books or whatever he's holding tight to his chest, brows furrowing together and he knows he's making _that_ face but he can't look away. He manages to turn away when Takashi doesn't brush away the touches, stomps down the hall and as far away from the wide windows that give everyone the perfect view of the field.

"If you don't discourage them they'll keep doing it, Takashi."

Adam is furious and he can see that Takashi is confused, doesn't know what has Adam so heated and he shows it in the furrow of his brows, the way he purses his lips and tilts his head.

"Adam... What?"

"I'm just saying... maybe you don't want to lead people on," Adam mutters, his shoulders sagging and slumping against the wall. He wraps one his arms around himself, gripping his arm tightly with his hand.

"Maybe I'm not leading them on."

Takashi says it so sure of himself and it almost breaks Adam's heart but he should have known better than to think the feelings were mutual. Hates misunderstandings and doesn't have any interest in being a pinning mess forever until Takashi rejects him one day down the road so Adam takes a deep breath, stands straight again and pulls at the strap of his book bag to hitch it back into place.

"I have something to say."

Takashi is silent, his fingers uncurling from the loose fists they had been in during their tense argument.

"I have feelings... I..." Adam sighs not in track right away, rubs his face, meets Takashi's gaze. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Takashi is seventeen, and he's beautiful, always has been and Adam can't stand him not knowing anymore when they've known everything about each other for forever. Adam can't stand keeping a secret for Takashi, sweet and charming Takashi. Caring, talented, warm, reckless, prodigy Takashi.

"I'm already in love with you," Takashi says after a long silence, his voice soft, and Adam looks up at him, sees Takashi's head tilted downward, a bright flush from one cheekbone to the other. His bangs are drooping slightly into his face and Adam can't see that well what he looks like and he steps forward with long strides so they're right in front of each other. "I've been in love with you since forever... Adam."

Their eyes meet and Adam melts.

It's no surprise they take different paths in their education even though Adam is also an excellent pilot. He finds though that he rather teach the younger generation coming in, he rather use the talent he's been applying on Takashi on a younger set of minds as well. And Takashi is so supportive, nods his head excitedly as they stare down at the forms that ask them to plan out their future at the Garrison. Takashi is already filling in the interest section to become a pilot like he doesn't already have a spot secured.

"You'd be great at that, baby," Takashi tells him, scoots their chairs closer together.

_Baby._ It's strange how just that word sets Adam's heart racing, but it does. He can't help but smile, leans in quick to kiss Takashi's cheek because he deserves it after that. It's good enough for Adam that he feels the same way about the path Adam wants to take. They finish up the forms and turn them in, they don't hold hands on their way back to their dorm room because they're sure something like that would mean immediate reassignment to different roommates and Takashi and Adam have a system.

Once the door is closed behind them they both put their shoes right next to the door, tug off the thick and heavy coats they wear and are stripped down to their shirts and pants. Takashi wriggles his toes in his socks before he's peeling them off, bending down and Adam turns away because he wants to turn on a candle, put on one of their many playlists curated by both of them but there's a sudden crash and Adam turns in a panic. He sees Takashi facedown, hears him groan and watches as he pushes himself up on his elbows slowly.

Adam rushes to help, purses his lips at how it takes way too long to get Takashi to his feet and when he does Takashi still leans most of his weight on Adam, is unsteady on his feet and pace as they walk to his bed so he can sit down.

"It's a type of muscular dystrophy," Takashi shrugs when he comes back to the Garrison a month later. "I'll just start doing some physical therapy on top of everything else."

_It's actually not that simple_ , Adam wants to say but he bites his tongue, nods at Takashi and scoots in closer to him as they lay together on Takashi's bed, wraps his arm tighter around his waist and tries not to think of his legs and what is happening to them, what it means, what they can't cure. He focuses on Takashi's easy smile instead, thinks of the first day he walked into the Garrison confident and didn't quite catch Adam's attention but he talked to him anyway.

He wonders how it might affect their relationship, Takashi's goals, the lives they had been planning together. They're about to turn twenty, are close to a rank high enough that Adam will be able to teach and Shiro will be considered and trained for more missions. Or at least he should have been... Adam really doubts they'll let him do anything more than observe and teach in his condition now.

Takashi doesn't say anything as they start house hunting a few months later, is always working on his legs, never misses a single session of therapy, wakes up at dawn and takes a run and comes back to the home they finally find. And he kisses Adam when Adam finally drags himself out of their bed and drags his feet to the kitchen and as soon as he sees Takashi he feels bad for taking for granted the fact that he can lift his legs without pain, that he doesn't need to be sliding his feet on their carpet and floor like that because his muscles have control, his muscles are strong.

Adam was right about the Garrison sticking Takashi as an instructor while they consider the options he might have in his condition. Takashi tries to pretend it doesn't hurt but... Adam knows better. They both dive into their work though, do their best to do their duties properly, to not fail their instructors and the position they now have as one of those. Adam takes up teaching as many classes as he can and they match up in a way that lets them both find breaks during the day where they can spend time together.

After going through various physical tests they finally deem Takashi well enough to take on some missions. Adam only has enough time to turn around before he's being lifted in Takashi's arms, yelping and reaching instinctively and gripping one of Takashi's shoulder and the back of his hair to give himself some sense of balance.

"Damn it, Takashi, you scared me!" Adam shouts, his eyes shutting tightly as Takashi sets him down, immediately slides his arms around Adam and buries his nose against the side of his neck. "What is it? Did you get good news?"

"Yes," Takashi hums happily. "I'm going to space! Three months!"

Adam already misses him. Adam's already worried. He squeezes Takashi back tightly anyway, pulls his head back enough so that Takashi has no choice but to look at him. He thinks that he's not hiding his worry well enough because the bright and happy glint in Takashi's eyes falls slightly.

"I'm proud of you."

He rises on the tip of his toes so he has more leverage over Takashi, presses a soft and chaste kiss against his lips as a form of congratulations.

"Promise to come back safe."

"I promise."

Takashi breaks records because of course he does.

Adam doesn't know if he expected anything less. After his first mission is a success they send him to another, and another, and another and Adam goes with him on a few. They orbit in space for a few weeks together along with Sam Holt, but mostly Adam waits back on Earth's surface, glances up at the night sky every night and wishes he had superhuman sight, that he could see the ship Takashi is in all the way from where he is.

Their reunions at the landing strip are always too emotional, Adam can't help but drag his eyes over every inch of Takashi until he's _sure_ that he's okay, that his condition hasn't gotten worse by Takashi shooting off into space and subjecting his body into different conditions and gravity pulls.

"I'm going out recruiting next week," Takashi tells him, leaning over and taking the bite of rice Adam had been holding up for himself, pulling away with a giggle that no one would believe could come out of a man of his size. Adam can't be mad at that. "I wonder if I'll find the next me."

"I don't think I could be in a space that has two of you," Adam jokes, lifts a new bite of rice to his lips and reaches for the cup of water between them. He finds that it's way too easy to for them to share everything now that they're living together, knows it's probably very cheesy but he doesn't want to stop anyway. Takashi stabs a piece of meat on his fork and holds it up for Adam and Adam can't help but grin.

"I need him to sign up," Takashi is muttering a month later, pacing around their living room.

Adam leans his head back on the sofa and shuts his eyes for a moment because he can't watch the other pace back and forth with that furrow in his brow and cute pout pursing outwards as he thinks about the child that _stole his car_... their car?

"Sounds like a trouble maker," Adam mutters.

"He just needs stability, a constant."

"How are you offering him that?"

Adam hopes he doesn't sound like he's challenging Takashi, like he's against it because he's not but he needs to make sure Takashi knows what he's getting into. Needs to make sure that he knows he can't just play with the life of a child because he thinks he can save him.

"I'll bring him to the Garrison, he can live in the dorms, he can learn about so many things..." Takashi trails off. "There will be other kids his age, he might find the right group of people... or maybe just one person to help him break out of his angry shell. He's a natural, Adam... I just... I need to help him. I could be his mentor."

Takashi introduces him to Keith a week later after he's taken care of moving him out of his foster home and into a single dorm. Although the single dormitories are usually reserved for kids with some extra cash to throw at the Garrison Takashi had found a way to convince Iverson to get Keith a room all to himself. "So he has his own space," Takashi had told him with a wink, carrying one sole box with what Adam thought couldn't be more than maybe five things into Keith's room.

"You don't need to carry that for me," Keith had told him, grumbling and looking away but Takashi had insisted and Adam had smiled because Takashi had been sure he was setting out to find the next "him" and instead it looks like he found the exact opposite.

The first time he bonds with Keith is when Takashi takes off on another mission. He can tell Keith is worried about him but mostly it looks like Keith thinks it's really really cool that, "Shiro is in space right now!" conducting experiments with Holt. Adam is rubbing his eyes because he's stayed at the Garrison late and he's already dreaming of getting home, crawling into bed, of grabbing Takashi's pillow close just so it feels like he's there maybe.

Instead he finds Keith leaning against the wall of a hall, he has his arms crossed over his chest, lip jutting out in a way that painfully reminds Adam of Takashi and he wonders how much they must care for each other to already have picked up habits from one another. He wonders if maybe Keith does things that Adam does too... probably not, his bonding time usually only involves Takashi but Adam is trying. He wants to be a part of them too, just doesn't know the right way to sneak past Keith's walls, doesn't know how to show him he cares and not just because they both care deeply about the same person.

"Oooh, detention, cadet," Adam says teasingly, his voice tired and Keith looks up with a gasp but relaxes as soon as he sees it's just Adam, grins a bit even.

"Hey Adam," Keith says, rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing out of your dorm? If you get caught you'll be in trouble."

"I learned their pattern," Keith says dismissively.

"You didn't account for someone like me," Adam tells him and Keith relents with a nod of his head, doesn't move away when Adam steps closer to him and leans his back against the wall right next to Keith.

"I miss Shiro," Keith says eventually, rubs one of his eyes and yawns. "It's not fun when he's not here... I'm lonely."

Adam doesn't want to mess this up, doesn't want to say the wrong thing and have Keith turn away from him and not open up into having that same type of relationship he does with Takashi. He can't think about it too long though because then Keith might feel awkward, might brush away what he said and walk away from Adam to get back to his dorm.

"I miss Takashi too," Adam says instead. "But... we have each other. And he'll be back before we know it."

"Yeah," Keith smiles. "We have each other."

When Takashi returns he's welcomed by Keith's weight throwing itself on him and Adam knows he only tackles Takashi like that because he doesn't know about his condition. He holds back the scolding that rises up his throat and tries to form into words around his lips and tongue and instead he tugs Keith back from the hood of his hoodie and gives Takashi a tight hug, kisses his temple and whispers a welcome back.

Adam realizes when he sees Keith having a hard time making friends that the protective feeling sinking into his very bones and the core of his heart is so close to feeling like a paternal love towards Keith. He's overwhelmed with the urge to protect him as much as he wants to protect Takashi, feels his heart swell with pride when he hears of how well Keith is doing in his simulations, how close to Takashi's heels he is when it comes to beating his records.

It's easy to let Keith lean against him until his head is on Adam's lap, holding a comic up to read it, it's easy to have Takashi on his other side leaning heavily against him as he almost snores, easy to have his fingers brush back Keith's way too long bangs from his face and tease him about having to get a regulated haircut soon. Keith rolls his eyes and folds the comic back slightly so Adam can see an illustration he really likes.

Adam has a family back in his home state. He has a mother and father and sister that care deeply about him, as much as he does for them. But a moment like this to Adam feels like both family _and_ home. Takashi, the love of his life, and the child that depends on them, one they both love more than anything else in the world.

Keith is there for the proposal, laying on his stomach on top of their bookshelf and Adam doesn't know why he didn't spot him before but he's beyond happy that Keith was there to witness this. He grins when Keith makes flower petals rain down slowly over them, wipes at a tear and accepts Takashi's soft kiss before he's pointing up at Keith and demands with a watery voice that he gets down right this instant before he hurts himself.

Takashi gets worse.

Sam Holt and his son rope him into another mission and the doctors say Takashi shouldn't push his body anymore, their commanding officers agree, but Sam Holt is stubborn, as stubborn as Takashi is so they leave. They leave and Adam hates it because he made his feelings clear to Takashi before he left.

_Takashi, how important am I to you?_

Pain claws into Adam's heart when Takashi's decision makes him feel like he's not... he's not important at all.

_I know I can't stop you, but I won't go through this again._

He can't watch Takashi come back in a worse condition than before. Not again.

_So if you decide to go..._

Adam can't breathe as he stares at the screen in front of him, reading the latest report from the Kerberos mission.

_... don't expect me to be here when you get back._

Takashi isn't coming back. 

Adam should have been there when Keith found out, Adam should have been the one to tell him but he's not. He's still sitting in front of his computer in shock, still hearing the roaring of his blood in his ears, feels dizzy, can't really breathe. When he finally manages to snap out of it for a moment he reads the report again. _Pilot error_. Unlikely. Not Takashi, he never makes piloting errors.

He seeks out Keith immediately, can't find him anywhere, runs through the records to find his schedule and frowns when he sees his file marked with a red strike and the word Expelled following Keith's name. He tries but he can't find him anywhere and Keith doesn't have a phone where Adam can reach him, the few belongings Keith had brought with him to his dorm are still there which means he was probably escorted out and not allowed inside again. He sees Iverson with an eyepatch and asks him if he knows anything about Keith, Iverson tells him that the boy's been expelled in a gruff tone, touches the patch over his eye briefly before walking briskly away.

Takashi had told him about Keith's shack in the desert, about it being the place Keith had grown up with his dad in until his father died tragically. He had told Adam that they would take him one day when Keith was ready to share that story with Adam himself, had never even given him vague hints about where in the desert Keith was. And there was desert everywhere, all around him. Adam would search on a hoverbike, stretching past 100 miles in a wide radius but could never find Keith.

The pain of losing Takashi doubles when he realizes he's lost Keith as well. The entirety of his family gone in one day.

Takashi is gone. It doesn't feel like he is, Adam still feels his energy, his love as unlikely as it was to think that Adam deserved it after their sort of break-up right before he left on this stupid mission that made him lose his life. He always thought that if something happened to the other the two of them would be able to tell, always thought that if Takashi was mortally wounded Adam would somehow know, would be able to rush back into the control room and talk to Takashi one last time.

Takashi is gone but as far as Adam knows Keith isn't. Keith is still fighting out there, mourning by himself, struggling to survive every day. And Adam can give up on finding closure with Takashi but he can't give up on finding Keith, on helping Keith, on bringing Keith back home no matter what that means. Even if they have to start over somewhere else.

A year later three more cadets go missing in the middle of the night.

Adam watches the footage, frowns as he sees the three of them sneaking towards giant tents and after that the footage cuts away. The cameras closer to them are disabled or have corrupted files.

He's not sure what to do with a house as large as the one they had bought. Isn't sure what to do with the two spare rooms, one they had already been preparing for Keith after Takashi made his adoption papers official, the other for guests until they decided maybe their family could grow a bit more. He doesn't know what to do with the piles of wedding ideas in the form of magazine cut-outs, and scribbled notes, and flowers that have dried still on their living room coffee table gathering dust.

He doesn't know what to do with the stack of comics Keith had left on their kitchen counter the morning Takashi went missing... died, when he had invited Keith for breakfast and they had had pancakes drenched in syrup because despite his sour face Keith had a really sweet tooth. He doesn't know what to do with the doodle Keith had been drawing on the surface of the cool marble, cutting off unexpectedly in the middle of another character's face from taking shape.

He doesn't want to move the last things they had touched while they were still in his life. Doesn't know how he can keep on living when he doesn't know if Keith is okay. He pushes himself to work every day, keeps the house, just in case one day Keith comes back looking for him. Never changes his locks because Keith had a set of keys. Still has hope even after another year passes that Keith is going to show up in one of those stupid hoverbikes he used to ride with Takashi, grin at him as he pulls off the leather jacket he might be wearing before he runs to Adam for a hug.

Sam Holt inexplicably returns one day. He tells stories that sound crazy, pulls Adam away and tells him Takashi is alive, that Keith is too and he's fighting evil aliens in space. That despite all odds they found each other and are safe. It sets Adam's heart racing and he can't bring himself to believe it because it sounds like foolish ramblings of an old man. Sam Holt brings back with him technology they had never seen before though, tells them about the different planets lying just a few lightyears away from their own galaxy.

Adam helps prepare for the war that is inevitably coming their way. Keeps his hopes up that Keith and Takashi will make it back safely, that they can have the reunion he always thought he would have with Keith but this time with Takashi too.

He doesn't hesitate when they order him into a fighter pilot aircraft, doesn't hesitate as he pulls on the helmet and leads the team he has been given. He regrets it when he starts to see them fall one by one, tries to swerve away from the blasts. When he's hit he feels the breath rush out of his longs, looks up at the sky as the fire and smoke start to build up inside of his cabin and he thinks of Takashi and he thinks of Keith.

He thinks of how close they might be, of the fact that they could show up in the next five minutes with their giant mechanical lions, of how close they must have been to being reunited, of how close Adam was to telling Takashi that he still loves him, has never stopped, will love him until death.

His vision blurs until he can't see any longer and he shuts his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adam scrunches his nose as he feels a pinch on his cheek, hears a gasp, and a snort from the other side of him as the hand leaves.

"I told you, that worked every time he was falling asleep while grading papers."

Keith?

"Be quiet, Keith. It's just a coincidence. Adam was ready to wake up."

Adam feels a hand smoothing back his hair that's definitely longer than he remembers it from his forehead, he tilts his head back with the hand and it feels like the hardest thing to do, curls his fingers into fists because that's... that's...

"You just don't want to admit I know him better than you, Shiro," Keith's voice is teasing and Adam thinks he must be dead, they must be waking him up in heaven right now even though heaven is really uncomfortable and the floor he's on is way too hard to be made out of fluffy clouds, and quite frankly it doesn't smell that great.

"Adam?" Takashi says softly, so close to his ear that it makes Adam's eyes flutter open slowly. It takes a while for his vision to clear and even then he knows this is what his sight is like when he's not wearing his glasses.

Someone seems to realize this because his glasses are carefully lowered into his face, hands in fingerless gloves pull away from his face and he hears two steps being taken back. Adam glances over briefly and sees Keith, or someone that looks very much like what Adam could picture Keith looking like in his early twenties. He wants to look at Keith more but something else is dragging his attention, makes him look to the side and he sees Takashi.

He takes a deep breath because he's not sure he can speak and even if he could words would fail him.

There's a jagged scar across the bridge of his nose and Adam reaches upward, strokes it slowly and feels Takashi's tears dripping into his forehead and cheeks so he wipes them away as they form on the corner of his eyes, drags his fingertips upward until they brush against his hair white as snow.

Takashi presses their lips together in a soft kiss and Adam's breath hitches because it feels like him, same texture on his lips, same pressure, same huff of breath against his cheek when Takashi tilts his head to the side.

They sit with him as they wait for Adam to come back completely, fill in the silences with stories of space and Keith laughs breathlessly when Adam smacks his arm when he tells him about the time he almost flew into a laser to save everyone but himself in Naxzela. He accepts the tug on his ear from Adam, bows his head down and grins at him and Adam feels proud.

He wishes he had been there to see Keith grow up into the confident young man he's looking at right now but he's satisfied with the fact that he gets to see him at all.

Keith leaves them alone after what feels like an hour extra, says something about meeting up Lance for dinner and how he can't wait to introduce him to Adam and Adam can tell what Lance must be to Keith by his grin, the way he presses his fist against his heart briefly before he's practically swooning out the door.

"Young love," he mutters hoarsely and Takashi laughs, leans closer to he can press a kiss against Adam's forehead with a soft hum.

"I missed you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

It's not a competition and Adam knows it, doesn't want to argue by saying everything he went through and how that probably means Adam loves him and Keith way more than they could ever love him. Maybe because now Takashi can confidently say he's gone through the universe and Adam is still his one. Adam has also been through Takashi's death, Keith's disappearance, and never once let them go.

"This is yours," Takashi tells him, holding up the ring Adam had kept on a chain for him. "If you still want it... that is."

Takashi cleans away the clutter on the coffee table, keeps the things they both agree they still want to look into for their wedding, presses the flowers that have dried between pages of books, cleans all the dust away. Keith packs his comic books into the bookshelf in his room, takes a picture of the doodle he had been making before wiping it away with a damp cloth.

They make the house Adam had been living in into a home again.

They invite Lance to dinner first and then all of the paladins and their group the day after. Lance is too enthusiastic on helping them plan the wedding and Adam is surprised that Keith would match well with someone with a personality as loud as Lance's but he thinks that it's probably because opposites do attract sometimes. He thinks about how closed off and serious Adam would seem before Takashi became his best friend.

"I feel like a dad," Adam snorts during their wedding reception, leaning heavily into Takashi's human arm while they both watch Lance twirling a laughing Keith around the dance floor. "Watching my son fall in love."

"It's weird you think of him as your son when I'm clearly his big brother," Takashi snorts, picking up his drink again to take a sip.

A month after Keith and Lance marry Adam and Takashi welcome their first child into their home. Keith acts huffy during the process of moving the things he had in his old room out but really Adam can tell it's just for show, he leaves behind the comics and a few plush toys Adam had shoved on him, the television and pile of movies. He and Lance put together the Red Lion bed frame and Adam rolls his eyes as he hears them bickering like always from the kitchen. Takashi is feeding the three-year-old boy they've adopted a soup, makes funny faces at him when he sees the baby frowning just a bit as he catches sight of Takashi's arm again.

They had been visiting and spending as much time together with him as possible but Adam knows it'll be an adjustment still, that he has to get used to them, and one day will see them as his parents and Keith and Lance as uncles.

When they first learned of Takashi's condition Adam couldn't have imagined a future like this. He did picture himself marrying Takashi, living in a cute little home with Keith until he was ready to move out and be independent of his own choice. He could imagine staying next to Takashi's side and helping him as his muscles grew weaker until one day...

Losing them to space had been painful once. Now Adam owed their entire future to that.

**Author's Note:**

> well... thanks for reading ^^


End file.
